


Говорят...

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в Грелле дремлет исследователь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорят...

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Kuroshitsuji 2015. Бета - kaiSSa666.  
> Автор не драбблописец от слова совсем, автору больше не наливать.

Ах, знал бы Себастьян, как ему к лицу красный цвет!

Если и можно восхищаться его дьявольской красотой пуще прежнего, то лишь когда он захлебывается собственной кровью. Алеют тонкие уста, алеет точеный подбородок; кровь хлещет из ран ручьями — и Грелль готов поклясться, что нет в мире зрелища обольстительнее.

Говорят, кровь демонов черная и отдает горечью и тленом, но Грелль точно знает, что у Себастьяна кровь ничем не отличается от человеческой: горячая, вишнево-красная, с привкусом железа. Чтобы выяснить наверняка, пришлось немного расписать его Косой Смерти, но результат того стоил.

На Себастьяне все заживало как на собаке, а Грелль так порывался обрядить любимого мужчину в свой любимый цвет... кто бы знал, что у совершенства есть предел.

О демонах вообще сочиняют много баек — одна невероятнее другой, но въедливости и упрямства Греллю не занимать: слишком уж много о них говорят, а на службе — тем более, да с такой охотой, что очередную выдумку невмоготу опровергнуть.

Все без исключения утверждают, что у демонов нет души, но если нет души, то нет и сознания, а Себастьян овощем отнюдь не выглядит.

Душа его очень старая, отягощенная тысячелетиями воспоминаний, почти уставшая от вечности. Грелль держит ее на кончике Косы Смерти и не может налюбоваться ее неистовой темной яростью: душа демона — молодого или старого, неважно — при любом удобном случае стремится к свободе, а душа Себастьяна — подавно. Этот паршивец даже контракты с людьми умудряется заключать так, что в итоге дурачит свою жертву, жнецов и пару сородичей сверху. И Греллю отчаянно хочется приручить такую неспокойную душу — тело он уже заполучил.

Говорят, демоны — искусные любовники, но об их своенравности и требовательности почему-то помалкивают. Себастьяна нужно было заслужить — хитростью ли, умением убеждать ли, но Грелль однажды добился своего, чтобы разочароваться.

Ту ночь он не забудет никогда. Себастьян целовал, стонал и извивался ужом, но в каждом вздохе и в каждой ласке сквозила неприкрытая фальшь; он делал, как велели, но с таким униженным видом, что хотелось выгнать его взашей. Грелль искал его любви, а нашел первоклассное вранье. И здесь баснописцы не прогадали — демоны врут, не краснея.

— Себастьян, а ты умеешь летать?  
— Нет.  
— Себастьян, а ты хоть иногда спишь?  
— Нет.  
— Себастьян, ты такой красивый, когда злишься.  
— Нет.  
— Себастьян, а тебя возможно убить?  
— Нет.

Наглый лжец.

Лежит у его ног, смотрит в небо остекленевшими глазами и светит на всю округу своим богатым внутренним миром.

Грелль присел на влажную от крови землю и прикрыл Себастьяну глаза. Вот так — теперь он будто бы спит.

Однажды старина Гробовщик объяснял ему, почему у покойников пугающе-совершенные черты лица: дескать, при жизни у всех людей ассиметричные лица, но после смерти каким-то непостижимым образом они обретают идеальную симметрию. Быть может, потому временами Грелль поглядывал на Себастьяна как на покойника и порывался закрыть ему глаза.

Грелль приуныл. Провел ладонью по его щеке — уже почти холодная. Он снял перчатку и запустил руку во вспоротый живот — а внутри еще совсем горячо.

Коса Смерти взяла свое — даже всемогущий демон не вынес ее стали.

Мертвый демон — сущая небылица, но облачка пара в предрассветном морозце говорят об обратном — растерзанное тело медленно остывает.

Себастьян будто бы спит, но и не спит вовсе.

На бескровном лице застыли живописные багряные брызги.

Знал бы Себастьян, как ему к лицу красный цвет...


End file.
